[unreadable] [unreadable] The Seventh International Conference on Urban Health will gather scientists, practitioners, policy makers and community organizations from different disciplines and countries to exchange progress on work in improving the health of urban populations and to foster cooperation among urban health stakeholders. The conference will take place in Vancouver, BC, Canada. Through environmental health sessions at the conference, it is proposed to showcase current research on how the built and social environment affects the health of urban populations. As such, approximately $8,000 of the total cost of the conference ($600,000) is requested to fund the following environmental health research components of the program: 1) Plenary speakers on urban environmental health research; 2) Concurrent sessions on environmental health research as applies to cities; 3) Poster sessions focused on urban environmental health research; and 4) Publication of a supplement of the Journal of Urban Health that will include featured articles and poster abstracts on environmental health research. By holding this conference in one of the leading cities in the world, it is intended to foster an international research group to collectively improve the understanding of the common health risks faced by urban residents and to influence the development of effective public health interventions across the globe. Perspectives and lessons from different countries can be valuable to share. Six prior conferences have been held that have been well attended, and to continue this series is anticipated. The track on environmental health has been present in earlier meetings and is a critical part of this effort. These tracks will help to foster interdisciplinary collaborations among researchers in each area who are interested in how urban environments play a role in physical and mental health, as well as how features of urban settings may lend themselves to interventions. Dissemination of information will come in the form of published abstracts and papers in the Journal of Urban Health; press conferences with radio, newspaper, and television; and press interviews with key speakers. Urbanization presents one of the major public health challenges for the 21st Century. In 2007, half of the world's population lives in urban environments and by 2030, two-thirds will be urban dwellers. The complexity of health challenges will require interdisciplinary perspectives from public health, urban design and policy to address problems of infectious and chronic diseases, and mental health and substance abuse problems. The International Conferences on Urban Health will provide a forum for scientists and public health practitioners to exchange information and forward the science needed to address urban health challenges. In particular, the environmental health impacts urbanization and urban areas affect a growing proportion of the world's population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]